


Nier Invisible

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Quick Reads [15]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Genderswap, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: A genderswapped femboy 2b ends up accidentally shrinking a city and destroying it all while unaware
Series: Quick Reads [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/815979





	Nier Invisible

2b was rushing through the desert, heading to investigate a mysterious city that had appeared in the desert.

The very feminine male android had been briefed by his superiors that the mission was to first figure out their intentions, and if so offer assistance to the city while keeping a eye on the city.

9s wasn't here, as she had to do a different assignment, so he was on his own. After a few hours the quiet android was standing outside the city.

He remained silent as he approached the city, but then he got a call from hq. He sighed and started the call but his slender finger accidentally hit a button that had recently been installed on his body.

Said button was a experimental tech that fired a laser. The laser was used in a variety of ways, but it's default use was a shrinking beam used to capture enemies for questioning.

2b had not yet been briefed on what the button did, and shook his head as he turned away from the city and began talking on the phone after pressing the correct button.

Unknown to 2b however a very tiny blaster armed itself and aimed back at the city as it fired. 2b recieved the shock of his life when he turned around only to see that the mysterious city had completely vanished...or had it?

Meanwhile a few minutes ago, Lumen City, the mysterious city that 2b was investigating were unaware of 2b and what was about to happen.

A blast hit the city knocking out the power as the city got smaller, and smaller until it was no bigger than a speck of dust. But this was currently unknown to 2b as well as the citzens as nothing appeared to have changed.

Well it was until 2b turned around and noticed it was missing, having no comment he made his way to where the city had been.

The citzens of Lumen city were left in disbelief as a high heel the size of a mountain boomed and slammed into the ground in front of them, several people were knocked off, and squashed by the foot.

Meanwhile 2b was just in utter confusion as he turned around again and opted to sit down.

Lumen city was exposed to the view of a lifetime as 2b's big butt, held back by his white panties loomed and descended onto the city.

Within a minute, the fatass android boy had crushed the microscopic city under ass, unfortunately thanks to extremely advanced tech, the city was immune to the weight of the android that now sat on them. The too small to see or feel citzens screamed as they were all trapped under 2b's ass and he didn't even know it. 

Meanwhile 2b sighed as he tried to think where the city could be, but had no idea as to how it could have disappeared. As he thought, he rubbed his ass into the ground in thought.

These rubs were very bad for the city and its inhabitants as the colossal white panties rubs pushed the city closer to a hole that was a rip from 2b's fat ass being too big to fit in the skirt and panties he wore. 

After a few more rubs the city was shoved into his skirt, as it fell thousands of miles and landed squarely between the monolithic cheeks.

There was no escape now as the ass rumbled, forcing the citzens to slam against the protective walls of the city. Some survived but those who didn't met a bloody end as they went splat.

The rumble was also enough to act as a emp finally knocking out the protective shields and sending millions sliding into the abyss that was 2b's butthole. 

Somehow there were still survivors, but their end was coming as 2b felt a fart coming on, and unleashed a horrible smelling fart that tore the city and the remaining people to shreds.

Meanwhile, 2b had decided to give up as he stood and brushed off his ass, opting to return to hq, unaware of the chaos his butt had caused.

The end.


End file.
